Ron Rosen
Ron Rosen (full name Ronald Rosen) is an evolved human with special abilities. He is the cousin of West Rosen, who possesses the ability to fly. Ron lives in New York and is currently at college studying. He is also now helping people in JCTF whilst keeping on top of his academic work. He keeps in contact with his cousin, who was a member of the team REBEL. Ron tends to be a person who shows off and thinks he knows it all, given that he is smart, but now he mostly carries on with life as normal. Ron is still trying to develop his abilities and use them to his own advantage as well as to help others. Ron has big ambitions and plans of using his abilities to get him further on in life. He also seems to be rather talented in getting what he wants which may be because of his ability. History When Ron was young he was always smart and intelligent, but spent most of his time reading comic books and watching superhero movies. He was a child that wanted to be special and different and collected action figures. This changed when he grew older and he became more mature. He left all the "wanting to be special/different" phase behind and began to focus more on school. He enjoyed doing school work and started to do well, becoming a smart and intelligent student. Ron moved from Costa Verde to New York when he was seventeen, with his family. At the same time as he moved, he began to discover his abilities. He firstly found out that he could see a glowing light around people, which he then could control and manipulate. This ability was hard for him to control and understand at first, as he thought he may have been visually impaired. After finally learning to control this ability, he began to live with it and use it at times. He first demonstrated the manipulative side of the ability when he tried to cheer his mother up after he broke her favourite tea pot. His next ability manifested when he began hearing what influences people. The voices appeared in his head, and he was able to manipulate others by manipulating what he heard. He gained control over this ability quickly, and managed to use it to get his own way in most, if not all situations. When West found out that his cousin was special too, they began to share more secrets and became much more closer. Ron discovered that he wasn't alone as West told him about others that he had met with special abilities, like Claire Bennet and Elle Bishop. When Ron discovered that there was more people out there, he was intrigued and wanted to know more. This led him to the discovery of The Organisation and their training facility, JCTF, which he then decided to join in order to help people like him. Ron spends quite a lot of time there, whilst studying at the same time. He soon started a relationship with Vallerie Brun. At his time at JCTF he learned a lot, and was abducted by Lauren, a traitorous member within the Organisation at the time. He escaped, along with Jack and is now getting back to work. Evolved Human Abilities Aura Manipulation Ron has the ability to see and manipulate the auras of people and animals. He is able to change the auras of people that he sees by imagining them to be different or by desiring them to change and alter. When this happens a person's aura will change, they will either change colour or brightness, becoming more brighter or more dimmer. Changing a person's aura can cause different effects to appear. Ron is able to change the emotions of others or their life force, making them able to live longer. He has used this ability to do various things as well as manipulate his own aura. It is not know if he can remove some aspects of a person's aura and make them emotionless or even kill a person by taking away their aura. It also isn't known if he can manipulate the abilities of others with this ability. However Ron has shown that he has great skill with his ability. He has shown that it can be difficult to manipulate an aura so that a person can live longer, though they can still be killed. This means they can still be hurt but will have a longer life-span than usual or than normally possible. Influence Manipulation Another ability that he possesses is the ability to alter the influences of others as well as understand what will or will not influence people. This makes him able to change a person's way of thinking, by manipulating what will or will not influence people to do different things. This ability allows Ron to allow people to side with his ideas, as he is able to influence people with his ideas too. Ron has shown great skill with this ability and has shown that he can use it to his own advantage. It is not known if Ron can identify everything that influences people, such as temptations and attractions, and negative influences such as their restrictions to certain things, but he has shown that he is able to break these by the influence of his own ideas and change the way that people perceive these ideas when using this ability. He can do this in various ways, he has shown that he can tell them what to do, similar to persuasion, or he can mentally alter the thought process of a person's mind. He has also shown to influence others through his music, which is done by activating his ability and channelling it through sound waves which people can hear. Patronus The last ability that Ron has is the ability to see the patroni of others as well as animate them and his own. A patronus is a protector or guardian within every individual that acts like a positive life force. Ron is able to see them and animate them. Each patronus is individual to the user and takes the form of an animal. When they are activated, they act like guardians and protect the user from harm or danger. This can be by physically attacking the threat or by acting as a shield. A patronus can also be used to communicate to people. Ron has done this to communicate with his cousin a few times. This allows him to cast his patronus and make it travel to the desired location then communicate to others. The patronus is able to communicate to others, taking the form of the user when speaking instead of its animal form, however when guiding somebody with a patronus it remains as an animal. Physical Appearance Ron Rosen is a handsome young man who has light, ambient and soft skin. He has a rather strong build and is quite muscular due to some physical training at JCTF. He has bushy brown hair that he hardly combs and light brown eyes which sometimes look hazel, in different lights. Ron has a nice charming smile and a slightly pointed nose. He appears to be similar to his cousin, West, and the pair are often mistaken as being brothers. He is quite a tall man, standing at 6"3. Ron has a scar on the right shoulder from the Company's pneumatic syringe. This allowed the Company to track him. However this has been deactivated by the Organisation and removed. Ron still has the marks, which left a permanent scar on his right shoulder. He often hides or covers it up with a t-shirt. Etymology Ron is a nickname, short for Ronald, which means "ruler" or "king" and originates from Scotland. His surname Rosen is a variation of the surname or name Rose, which is a flower or means "person who lives by roses". Category:Characters